Hidden Treasure
by WarriorAngel86
Summary: Another adventure from Louie and the gang...
1. Chapter 1, In the beginning

_It was early one clear, sunny morning as Louie woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked out of the window, and then quietly said to himself _

"Looks like it is going to be another good day for an adventure".

_With this he rose out of his bed and got ready for another typical day._

_Meanwhile on the other side of Ofhun, Merill was already up and working at a local pub in an attempt to raise some money. Whilst working that morning she over heard a conversation between two men, dressed in adventurers outfits and carrying an array of equipment that could be used for a variety of things. She edged a little closer in order to hear what they were saying…._

"So we are going to begin searching for this treasure today then, now that we have all the equipment ready and supplies stored up" _said the first guy_

"Yes, I believe it is time for us to begin the search" _replied the second_

_As they continued Merill became more and more interested and took notes on their conversation, her mind already planning the great adventure that lead to the piles of treasure. Later that day when she finished working she headed off to find Genie and Melissa as quickly as she could to tell them the news._

_After having avoided Master Foltess all day Louie felt quite relieved that he would be able to escape the magicians guild without being made to complete a mountain of assignments that he had neglected for some time now due to his new adventuring career. On his way back to his room he came across Ila in the corridor_

"Hello Louie" _she said as she noticed him_

"Hey Ila, how's it goin?" _he replied_ "Wanna get something to eat?"

"That's just like you Louie, always thinking with your stomach" _replied Ila sarcastically_

"Hey, I can't help it if I have a healthy appetite"

"Ok then Louie, lets go"

_Together they headed for their favourite pub in the middle of town, chatting to each other about their day so far and all the work Louie was supposed to have done that day for various teachers at the magic guild._

_When Merill had finally managed to get Melissa and Genie together later that day she began to explain the things she had heard at the pub earlier. After describing that she overheard the location of treasure to them and pointed out the fact that they were running low on funding again both Melissa and Genie agreed that it was in their best interests to prepare for yet another adventure. As they all began to discuss the various details, they heard a loud crash as the door of the pub swung open to reveal none other than Louie and Ila. The only sound that followed was Melissa's voice chanting_

"Against my will, against my will…."

_Louie instantly spotted the trio and headed over to the table and had barely sat down before saying_

"Hey guys, what are you up to?"

_Merill replied_ "Nothing that concerns you magician"

"Aww come on Merill, I know when you are hiding something, are you planning another adventure?"

_After a brief silence Louie shouted_

"Alright, so what is the adventure this time? A daring rescue? Does something need slaying? Come on tell me, pleeeeease".

_Genie replied_ "If you must know we are planning to search for a lost treasure that is said to be quiet valuable".

"Awesome, so when do we leave then?"

"Louie, read my lips, no magician required" _said Melissa rapidly_

_Louie, with a mischievous look in his eye, turned to Melissa and started to say_

"But wouldn't it be against your will if whilst out adventuring, and I was all alone at home…"

"Ok, stop Louie, you can come" _she_ _said, stopping him before he had a chance to finish_

"YEAH!" _cried Louie.._


	2. Chapter 2, Lets get it started

_Early the next morning, Merill and Genie were out and about in the town square gathering supplies and various items that believed may be useful based on the information heard by Merill the previous day. Melissa had gone to visit the shrine of Mylee to offer a prayer of good fortune for their journey ahead when she came across Head Priestess Jenny_

"I hear you are off on another adventure Melissa"_ said Jenny_

"That is correct Miss Jenny, we are going in search of something Merill has some information about"

"I just wanted to ask that you take extra care whilst leaving the city at this time Melissa, I have heard rumours that there have been a lot of adventurers in this area recently and I am not sure why"

"Thank you Miss Jenny, I'm sure we will be ok with Mylee watching over us"_ replied Melissa_

"I'm sure you will Melissa, good day"_ and with that Jenny smiled, turned and started to walk away. As she took her fourth step she suddenly spun round again and asked_

"Will that handsome young magician be joining you this time?"

_Melissa replied unenthusiastically_ "If you are referring to Louie then yes, he will"

"Don't worry Melissa, one day you will see him as the champion he truly is, you just have to sleep with him" _and with that she left, leaving behind a rather green in the face Melissa_

_Later that day, Louie and the gang all met by the gates of Ofhun, ready to set off on another of their crazy adventures._

"So Merill, where are we meant to be going anyway?" _inquired Louie_

"Well the guys from the pub said something about a small village near the sea" _Merill replied_

_Genie then said_ "Could they mean the town of Stratos?"

"You know what Genie, I think you may be right, that is the nearest yown to Ofhun that is connected to the sea" _Melissa added_

"Well it is best lead we have at the moment_" replied Merill_

"Ok then it's decided, lets GO!" _screamed Louie_

_And with that the four of them gathered up their equipment and headed off down the road for the village of Stratos in search of the mysterious treasure._

_As they walked along various roads, paths and tracks most of the group were planning what they would do when they got to the town, where they would stay and other things adventurers would need to know in order to survive, Louie on the other hand was not an ordinary adventurer. As he walked all he could think about was the treasure, what was this mysterious item that the men had talked of? How come they had not tried to get it themselves yet? When was lunch?_

"Hey guys, can we eat now?" _asked Louie_

"We ate 10 minutes ago Louie" _Melissa replied_, "How can you possibly still be hungry?"

"Hey, all this walking works up an appetite!" _said Louie_

"Against my will, against my will……" _chanted Melissa under her breath._

_After walking for almost constantly for a day the group of adventurers decided it would be best to set up camp for the night and continue tomorrow before it got too dark to see what they were doing._

_Louie wandered off to gather fire wood for the night and Genie went hunting for something to eat whilst Melissa and Merill set up some camp beds. A few minutes later Louie returned and they set up a small fire in the centre of the camp. After an hour Genie also returned, wielding a few rabbits she had caught._

_After eating their meal, they decided upon a rota of who would keep watch in what order, Merill went first, then it was decided Genie would go, then Melissa, and finally Louie._

"I think he can handle the early shift" _said Genie_ "He won't have much to look out for"

"You sure about this Genie? He is a Klutz ya know.." _questioned Merill_

"Well he may as well try, as we know he is useless at most other things" _replied Genie_ "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"


	3. Chapter 3, Camping trip

_Louie woke suddenly, noticing a jabbing in his chest. As he began to focus he suddenly realised Melissa had been poking him with a stick in order to wake him up for his turn as lookout._

"Ow, stop it. Did you have to use the stick?" _Louie asked_

"Yes" _replied Melissa_ "Now please wake up and stand watch Louie, and try not to mess things up this time"

"Ok, ok" _said Louie as he sat upright and stretched his arms._

_Louie then proceeded to stand up and move to the fire that was still burning in the centre of the camp._

"Hey Melissa…" _his voice trailed off as he realised Melissa had already fallen asleep in her bed _"Aww, how sweet"

_Every now and then Louie would throw a few of the logs they had gathered onto the fire in order to keep the flames dancing and spreading their warmth to the three girls that were peacefully lay around it._

_About half an hour into his shift he heard a noise in the hedges nearby. Instantly he sprang to his feet and drew his sword. There was another rustling of the bushes as he slowly began to advance towards them. His movement was silent and swift and he had reached the hedges in no time at all._

_As he bent over to peer into the foliage, a rabbit jumped out at him, startling him_.

"What the…" _Louie cried as he fell flat on his back_

"OW! Stupid rabbit, next time you will be supper!" _he added as he struggled back to his feet_

_As he returned to his seat by the fire scanning the surroundings for signs of trouble he found himself thinking about the mysterious treasure they were seeking once again. Hadn't he heard of a mysterious and rare treasure hidden near the sea before?_

"LOUIE!"

_Louie jumped up in shock at the sound of the call and spun round to see an angry looking trio of girls._

"YOU USELESS KLUTZ! YOU FELL ASLEEP!" _cried Merill_

"Sorry guys, guess I was tired" _Louie replied_

"Just consider yourself lucky nothing happened magician" _added Genie_

_And with that they packed up the camping gear and started off once again on their journey towards the small village by the sea._


	4. Chapter 4, Ships Ahoy!

**Authors Notes – Hey, sorry it has been a while since I updated this story! Been quite busy recently. Anyways, I have edited the first three chapters to try and make them a bit longer and will hopefully begin writing the rest of the story soon, stay tuned folks!)**

_The group of adventurers had now been walking for almost two days solid and the girls were expecting Louie to start becoming restless any time soon. It wasn't until they reached a crossroads and had taken a short break before continuing that they noticed Louie was being quieter then usual. This, naturally, concerned them as he was not known for his silence._

"Is there something the matter Louie?" _Melissa enquired_

"Nope, nothing at all Melissa" _replied Louie_ "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, its nothing, you are just a bit…… quiet, that's all" _she answered_

"Well I was just thinking about this town we are headed to, I am not entirely sure but I think I have heard something about it before" _Louie replied_

"Oh great, we could be walking into a trap and Louie can't remember a thing" _Merill said mockingly_

"I don't think we have anything to worry about" _said Genie_ "If we did I doubt Priestess Jenny would have allowed to Melissa to go"

"I guess you are right" _Louie said and with that the group gathered up their stuff and continued along their way._

_They had continued to walk for the rest of the day, only stopping for meals and when Louie began complaining that he could go no further. Soon night had come and they were determined to walk a little more before resting. Not knowing exactly how far they had come or where the town was exactly Genie made her way to the top of the nearest hill. As she reached the peak and looked out across the land she immediately noticed the sea. As she scanned the seafront she spotted a large group of houses to the east._

"Hey, I think we have found the town" she _called down to the others_

"Great" _replied Merill_ "I could use a bath"

_The rest of the group raced up the hill to join her before they all began making their way back down in the direction of the light up houses._

_It was another half an hour before they reached the town. As they approached they noticed the smell of the sea breeze wash over them and the noise of bustling streets and bars, busy with clients from all over the lands that were docked here for the night._

"This must be the place" _said Louie_

"Once again, you have managed to state the blindingly obvious" rep_lied Merill as she pointed to a sign on their right which stated in bold, black writing_ "Welcome to Stratos, Seaside town and port"

_And with that, they entered the town and began searching for an inn with free rooms._


	5. Chapter 5, What a lot of rubbish

_The morning after arriving in the small seaside town the group immediately began exploring for any clues as to this mysterious treasure Merill had heard of back in Ofhun. They split into two teams, Louie and Melissa in one, Genie and Merill in the other. It was up to Louie and Melissa to search the dock area whilst Merill and Genie explored the main part of town._

"So what exactly are we searching for Melissa?" _asked Louie_

"If I knew that Louie, we would probably have found it by now" s_he replied hastily with a certain look of disbelief in her eyes_

"So all we have to go on is that it is a lost treasure and no body knows what it is?" _Louie added_

"For the moment Louie, yes, this is why we are searching for more information. Do you get it now?" _said Melissa impatiently_

_The hours passes as both groups continued to search without any luck. Merill and Genie had been given a few rumours by local bartenders and merchants but nothing solid enough to call a lead. Louie and Melissa were just about to give up and head back to the inn when something caught Louie's eye_

"Hey Melissa, look at this" _Louie hollered_

"What is it now Louie?" s_he replied wearily_

_As she arrived at Louie's side Louie showed her a crystal which he had noticed on one of the market stalls. She looked at the dull, uncoloured crystal in amazement… amazement that something so dull and useless could have caught Louie's eye out of all the junk it surrounded._

"Why out of all the junk here do you pick this Louie?" s_he asked blankly_

"I dunno, I was just… sorta drawn to it I guess" _replied Louie uncertainly_

"Well it looks like junk to me" _said Melissa as she put the crystal down and began heading back towards town_

_As soon as he had gone a little way Louie turned to the crystal, picked it up and with one last glance over his shoulder for any sign of Melissa he bought it._

_Later that evening the gang had all gathered back at the inn and had begun discussing their various defeats for the day. As Louie sat there he found his mind wandering to the crystal. What had it been that had drawn him to it? Why was he the only one who it had affected? What was a gorgeous girl like that doing sat in the corner all alone?_

"Louie…. LOUIE!" _cried Merill_

"Huh? What?" _replied Louie bewildered by the need for shouting_

"We were discussing our plans for tomorrow_" said Genie_

"Well they sounded very good_" replied Louie sheepishly_

"We didn't decide on any yet you idiot" _Merill snapped_

_And with that they discussed various options for the day. The discussions lasted for almost an hour, no thanks to Louie's various distractions and wanderings of the mind but eventually it was decided that they would split into two teams again and try searching for more clues. This time round Melissa and Louie would check the town and Genie and Merill would check the docks._

_With the discussions end the group separated and headed for their various rooms to get some sleep. When Louie arrived in his room he found himself staring straight at the crystal he had purchased earlier that day, lay on the floor next to an open book. He knelt down to pick up the objects when he noticed the book was magical in nature and contained spells. He picked the book up and looked at the page which the book was open to._

"That's it" _he said to himself in excitement_ "A revealing spell!"

_He quickly read over the spell, checking the incantation written on the page. After a few seconds of impatient reading he began reciting the words with one hand held over the crystal whilst the other supported the book. After the first few words were spoken the crystal began to levitate and shake violently. Louie continued the spell becoming ever more worried that somebody might hear him until he finally completed the incantation and the crystal exploded in a flash of light._

_Once Louie had regained his posture and his vision had un-blurred he stared down at where the crystal was to find it was now glowing with a golden luminescence not natural to anything in this world. After a few minutes staring in disbelief at both the new found beauty of the crystal and his ability to have successfully cast a spell he placed the book on the bedside table and the crystal in his pocket. He then lay on his bed and within seconds, was asleep._


	6. Chapter 6, The Clue

"I can't believe he is still asleep" _said Merill to Genie as they headed for the docks_

"It doesn't surprise me one bit" _replied Genie_

_It was a bright, sunny morning in the seaside town. Melissa had stayed behind to wait for Louie at the inn whilst the other two had decided it was best to not waste any time in searching after the previous days failures. It was almost mid day when Louie finally awoke in a daze, his head still a bit fuzzy from the night before. After dressing and heading down stairs he found Melissa sitting at a table in the dining area waiting for him looking severely displeased with the magician's decision to sleep in._

"Finally decided to wake up I see" _she said sarcastically_

"What time is it?" _said Louie still half asleep_

"Almost mid day" _she replied clearly annoyed with having to wait all morning for Louie_

"We should get going" _Melissa added just as Louie was about to try defend his actions_

_As Louie and Melissa finally began their search of the town Merill and Genie were following a lead they found down by the docks. They had heard from several of the captains that a lot of adventurers were seeking passage to a small island just off the coasts of Stratos. The Island was a mystery to many of those in the port town as it was a dangerous place and not many had travelled there willingly. Genie and Merill were not going to let this stop them though. After hearing this they hurried back to the town to find Louie and Melissa and tell them the good news._

"I don't think we are going to find any clues in there Louie" _stated Melissa abruptly_

"I was only taking a look" _replied Louie like a child who has been scolded_

"Louie, Melissa" _cried Merill through the crowd_ "We are heading back to the inn, meet us there"

"Ok" _Melissa shouted in reply_

"I wonder what they found" _inquired Louie excitedly_

_And with that they headed back to the inn. Once everyone had arrived and gathered in the dining area yet again Merill and Genie began to explain about what they had heard about this mysterious island and how the captains had been transporting a lot of adventurers in that direction._

_After a quick discussion it was agreed that they too will follow the others and hope to overtake them somewhere on the island. With that they headed upstairs and began to gather their stuff up._

_A short while later, whilst Merill, Genie and Melissa were downstairs settling the bill with the landlord, Louie had just about finished his packing when he suddenly remembered the crystal pressing against him in his pocket. In all the excitement of finding a clue he had totally forgotten about it. He removed it to find it was still glowing its golden glow, but not only that, it felt warm to the touch, something he had not noticed before. It was a soothing warmth that he felt happy to have with him. He quickly replaced it in the pocket it resided and headed downstairs to meet the rest of the gang._

_After all was cleared with the innkeeper he bid them farewell and safe journey and they were on their way. It took only a few minutes to reach the docks as they had now become familiar with the new town due to their short stay here and constant searching._

_The docks were bustling with people carrying crates, bags and even carpets and other various items that you would expect from a typical trading town of this size. After a bit of asking around, Genie eventually found a captain who was sailing out to the island for a small fee. It seemed as though he too was aware of the sudden increase in interest in this island and was hoping to make a small profit out of ferrying people to and fro._

_They paid for their passage and within an hour or two were heading for the island. The whole group were nervous and had similar thoughts going through their heads. Thoughts such as what can be expected on this island? Do we have the right equipment? Is Louie going to do something useful for a change?_

_And with that they sailed, long into the night, until on the horizon there was land…_


	7. Chapter 7, Arrived

_It was almost sunrise when the small boat reached land. The captain of the ship had decided to dock at a small shanty town which looked deserted from a distance. On closer inspection it became apparent that there was still life. The buildings were all battered, some in desperate need of repair. The journey to the island had proven rather uneventful which had allowed the group to maintain weapons and regain strength so that they could be ready for anything the island had to offer. It had also given Louie adequate time to complain about the lack of things to do and annoy the other passengers on the boat with his outrageous boasts and big headedness._

_They gathered up their things and disembarked the boat. The feeling of solid land beneath their feet was extremely welcome as they headed towards the centre of the small town they had docked with. Despair filled the air around the town as the adventurers entered what they believed to be the town centre. A veil of dull grey mist shrouded the town adding to the gloomy atmosphere, most likely some side effect of living so close to the sea. The wooden stalls were packed away under torn sheets, many of the walls of the buildings were cracked and damaged and wooden doors and shutters were splintered and split, some of the larger holes had been poorly repaired with a board nailed across to seal it. Occasionally an outline of cowering people could be spotted among the darkness of the shadows. Not a single person had dared venture out into the light to greet the adventurers, probably through fear of the weapons carried by the quartet and the uses they may have them for, or maybe for some deeper, darker reason that the group did not yet know and did not wish to find out._

"This place gives me the creeps" _said Louie nervously_

"Me too" _added Merill_

"I don't think we have any reason to stick around here, we should begin searching the island for clues on this treasure immediately" _replied Genie_

_Just outside the town was a large, dark forest. Genie cautiously signalled for the group to advance into the forest after having examined it briefly only to find it gave her an extremely uneasy feeling in her stomach. She now stood with her weapon drawn and held defensively in front of her body to defend against anything that may be lurking in wait for them as they advanced. The rest of them followed eager to leave the gloom and misery of the dock town behind them._

_The forest was quiet. There was almost no noise to be heard apart from an occasional gust of wind to rustle the leaves and the sound of twigs breaking under foot. This made the whole group feel uneasy. Forests normally bustled with life as animals scurried about and birds sang songs of joy. The tall trees created a barrier, blocking the sky from view and most the natural light, giving the forest an eerie feel to it. At times it felt as though the forest was watching them, waiting to see why these people had entered it._

"Ok, which way are we going to go now?" _asked Merill_

"Well, it appears from the tracks left that groups of people have travelled north and east from here both, of them quite recently too" _replied Genie as she examined their surroundings carefully_

"Hey, I know!" _cried Louie excitedly_ "Why don't we go between them? That should put us on a path right to the middle of the forest"

"It is actually not a bad idea considering Louie came up with it" _replied Melissa_

"If we go straight through like that it will be difficult to get back, are we sure?" _Genie asked as she turned to face the others to see their reactions_

_The other three nodded in agreement. They all gave one last check to their equipment, making sure that weapons were at hand and they had the relevant supplies before heading deeper into the forest. Genie gave one last look around for signs of trouble or being followed, gripped her broadsword tightly in her hands and then led them onwards into the darkness._


	8. Chapter 8, Jungle fun

_They had been walking through the forest for hours now and had almost totally lost track of the time of day due to the lack of visibility of the sky and any other indications that may have helped them. They had still found no clues as to where they were headed or any indication that there may be a valuable treasure buried near by and tensions were starting to run high. Other then the occasional nagging feeling that Genie got suggesting something was watching them there were no changes to the sullen silence of the dark forest and still no signs of life other then their own._

"Are we nearly there yet?" _asked Louie unenthusiastically_. "My feet hurt" _he added_

"Well, do you see any treasure?" _said Merill mockingly_

"No" _replied Louie_

"WELL THEN WE ARE NOT YET THERE!" _Merill cried out in Louie's direction_

_Louie was just about to protest against the outburst when Genie raised her hand to silence the group. They all froze immediately as Genie slowly examined the forest. Just as she was about to give up and suggest they continue onwards she heard a crack and a rustling noise in a nearby hedge. The tip of her broadsword swung instantly towards the source of the disturbance. Once again she examined the place where the noise had been heard. The others remained still doing their best not to disturb her and draw unnecessary attention to themselves. The waiting seemed to have lasted for hours when Genie finally turned and quietly signalled for them to move._

_They had barely moved a metre before something shot out of a nearby hedge and aimed itself straight at the group of travellers. Genie turned to face the dog-like creature. It had thick, dark fur covering its body and sharp claws on all four paws. It snarled at her before deciding to throw itself at her in an attempt to over power her. She swung her broadsword parrying the beast with ease and sending the creature reeling back into the bushes beyond and out of sight. More rustling from several surrounding hedges told her it was not wise to linger here any longer_

"Move!" _she cried to the others as they all accelerated to a sprint._

_Merill and Melissa now had weapons drawn and Louie had dug his wand from his pack. Every now and again one of the dark creatures would pounce at them from the cover of the hedges, teeth exposed ad claws ready to shred flesh, however every attempt was deflected by one of the group. It felt as if they had been running for some time when the attacks finally stopped although, driven by fear, the group had not noticed and ran on._

_They continued running, only risking an occasional glance back for signs of pursuit when they noticed that they were no longer in among the tress but were surrounded by them. They had stumbled across a clearing in the forest somewhere. Merill, Genie and Melissa, all with weapons still drawn, studied the trees as they caught their breath._

"Wow" _said Louie sounding shocked and amazed_

_It wasn't until they looked at him that the trio realised he was not facing the same direction as them that they turned to figure out what had startled the magician so much that he was silent. Nervously, Merill and Melissa turned around slowly and simultaneously followed by Genie a few seconds later until they all had realised what it was that caused the magician to stop and stare in awe. They gazed upon the huge pyramid shaped structure that stood before them. It seemed to glow a golden glow in the light of the sun and looked as though it was out of place among the dark and gloomy forest. The decoration was extremely detailed and a lot of time and energy must have gone into building something so spectacular. Without realising, the rest of the group were caught in amazement at the sight as well and were forced to spend a minute or two sharing in Louie's stunned silence._


	9. Chapter 9, One door closes

"You think that is the place?" _said Louie sarcastically, trying not to laugh at his own poor joke_

_The rest of the group just gave him a glancing look of disgust before pushing past him towards the temple. The area around them was clear and grassed and the sun shone down on them brightly giving the feeling of warmth and welcoming. Genie looked around cautiously as they came to the main door of the temple. When they arrived they found several packs, some left open, and tools scattered about as if they had been abandoned in a hurry or the people using them had just disappeared. Merill immediately set to work examining the door for traps and a way to open it. Louie placed the big pack he had been carrying down and sat beside it whilst Genie and Melissa stood watch for the creatures that had pursued them earlier, ignoring the magician's complaints about having to carry the equipment._

"I can't work this thing out" _Merill called out in frustration after having played around with the door for a few minutes and borrowing a few of the abandoned tools _"From what I can tell it needs a key that goes in that slot over there"

_She pointed to the small gap in the statue of a strange creature. It appeared there was a space in the eye socket where something could be inserted. The same creature was on the other side of the door too, that one with both eyes inserted. They appeared to be crystals or gems of some sort, rigged so that if anyone tried to remove them a trap would be sprung. It was the only reason Merill had left them as they were for the time being. Louie stood up, curious to see what was going on._

"What's the matter Merill? Can't open the door?" _said Louie mockingly_

"I would love to see you try magician" _she replied angrily, glaring after Louie as he approached the statue_

_As he looked into the remaining eye of the right hand statue he felt a strange wave of recognition pass over him. He felt as though he knew the faint glow and magical warmth that it emitted. That was it! He pulled out the small glowing gem from his pocket and grinned. Melissa looked at him in disbelief and cried_

"You actually went and bought that piece of junk? Why Louie? Why?" _she said sounding both confused and frustrated_

"Lets find out shall we" _replied Louie grinning cheekily_

_With that he spun back round and jammed the crystal into the socket of the statue. A low grinding sound could be heard a few seconds later and Louie started celebrating when all suddenly went quiet_.

"Good work Louie. Any more bright ideas?" _said Merill angrily_

_Louie's face dropped as the sound halted and he started back towards the pack on the floor. Just as he was taking his first few steps the sound started again and the muffled sound of something crumbling could be heard from inside the temple. This time the doors slowly rumbled open as dust fell to the floor, clearly indicating they had not been opened in some time. The sound echoed along the long, dimly lit passageway concealed behind. Louie excitedly rushed inside and started doing some sort of victory dance as the others stood staring in amazement at both the magician's extreme recklessness and the fact he had done something worthwhile for a change. Genie had been thinking about the dust from the doorway and the packs outside in the meantime. If there was dust that meant the others who had been here had not made it inside, or at least not through the door. If that was the case then where were they?_

"If he says one word I will kill him myself" _Merill grumbled under her breath as they advanced into the passage after Louie, Merill leading and looking for traps, Genie and Melissa stood close behind her in case of trouble._


End file.
